


Boyfriend does my makeup ft. post-upload cuddles

by ayakocho



Series: seungchuchu week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Fashion Designer AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Seungchuchu Week, Youtuber AU, boyfriend does my makeup challenge, phichit is the youtuber and seung gil is the fashion designer, this is very late i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Phichit asks Seung Gil to help him with a certain youtube challenge.





	Boyfriend does my makeup ft. post-upload cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like....very very late. I'm sorry. Life happened and I didn't have time to write.
> 
> Used the bonus prompt "boyfriend does my makeup challenge".

“Seung Gil~ I need your help for my next video.”

“You only use that voice when you want to ask me for something you know I wouldn’t like doing. So what is it this time?”

Phichit pecked Seung Gil on the cheek. 

“You know me too well, Seung Gil. I was going to ask you to help with this youtube challenge that the comments have been asking me to do, well, once they found out I had a boyfriend.”

Seung Gil quirked an eyebrow at the request. “You told them about me?”

“Not really. I just mentioned I had one. And I may or may not have made an entire video just to scream about it when you asked me out which I privated after an hour.”

Seung Gil sighed, too used to his boyfriend’s antics.

“And what is this challenge that requires my assistance?”

“It’s called ‘Boyfriend does my makeup challenge’. The name kinda speaks for itself.”

“So you’re going to film us as I apply your makeup on you?”

“Yeap.”

“You do know I am a fashion designer and not a makeup artist right?”

“Yes. But I trust that you will do your best to make me look pretty.”

“Fine. Since you are so insistent…”

“Thanks Seung Gil. I love you.” 

Phichit pecked Seung Gil’s cheek and rushed over to his vanity to pull out various makeup palettes and brushes.

“We’re doing this now?” Seung Gil asked, placing his sketchbook down on his desk.

“Yea. I’m planning to upload the video on Friday night so we have to do it today if I want to have enough time to edit it…”

Seung Gil sighed and walked over to Phichit, who had just finished pulling everything he thought would be needed for the video. Together, they set up the camera and made sure that it would capture Phichit’s face but not Seung Gil’s. The public didn’t know they were dating each other and Seung Gil wasn’t exactly ready to show them now.

Once everything was set up, Seung Gil started the recording and sat down on the stool in front of Phichit.

“Hey guys! Today is a very special episode. Many of you guys have been asking me to do the ‘Boyfriend does your makeup challenge’ once you found out i had a boyfriend and well, I got him to agree to do it! So, today’s video is going to feature my one and only lovely boyfriend! Or well, it would feature his hands. So, without further ado, let us begin!”

Phichit turned to face Seung Gil and gave him an encouraging smile.

Seung Gil smiled back and adjusted his seat such that he had easy access to both Phichit and the makeup.

He stared at the vast array of makeup Phichit had taken out.

“Is this all necessary?” Seung Gil asked as he tentatively picked up a bottle of liquid foundation and inspected it.

“Yes it is.”

Seung Gil rolled his eyes at Phichit and went back to searching for foundation that matched his boyfriend’s skin colour. Eventually, he found it within the mess of makeup bottles and palettes and grabbed a sponge-like thing to apply the liquid onto Phichit’s face.

Once that was done, he picked a small brush and used it to apply a dark powder, darker than Phichit’s original skin colour,  onto Phichit’s cheeks and the sides of his nose.

“That tickles.” Phichit giggled.

“Stay still. You don’t want me to accidentally stab you with one of these brushes do you?”

“Okay. Sorry.”

Seung Gil searched through the pile of makeup again before grabbing another small brush and some glittery gold eyeshadow. He asked Phichit to close his eyes and gently applied some onto his eyelids and around his eyes.

Then, he grabbed the black tube he knew was liquid eyeliner (Phichit used it  _ all the time _ ) and carefully outlined the top of Phichit’s eyes. He even added in the small curl at the end that Phichit always had.

“Why do you even need mascara when your lashes are already so long and pretty?” Seung Gil asked as he held up three different black tubes, not able to decide which one to use since they all looked the same to him.

Phichit blushed and cleared his throat. “Well, some looks require long lashes.”

“Uh huh.”

Seung Gil selected the tube he thought was regular mascara and carefully applied it on Phichit’s lashes.

Lastly, he chose a tube of burgundy lipstick and gently applied it onto Phichit’s very soft, very tempting lips.

“I’m done,” he announced once he had placed everything back onto the vanity.

Phichit excitedly turned to look at himself in the mirror and squealed.

“Oh my gosh I look fabulous. I thought you didn't know how to do makeup?”

“I’m dating a makeup artist who is youtube famous. Did you not think that I would pick up on some things?”

“Right. I forgot how amazingly talented you are. Thanks.”

Phichit gave Seung Gil a quick kiss before turning back to the camera. From the corner of his eye, he saw Seung Gil's looking at him in surprise, clearly having not expected it. 

“So here you go folks! Makeup done by my lovely boyfriend.” Phichit turned his head as he spoke to show all the work Seung Gil had done. “What do you think? Not bad right? Though there is some technique lacking.”

Phichit chuckled as Seung Gil frowned at him.

“Well, that's it for this week! My boyfriend is glaring at me now. I think he's getting jealous that I'm spending more time with you guys than with him.” Phichit smirked at Seung Gil. “Thanks for watching. Do subscribe and like this video if you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions for my next video do write it in the comments. See you next week!”

Phichit ended the video by drawing a heart shape with his hands, an action that had become his trademark after he had done it for a few videos and his viewers had said they loved it. 

Phichit waited a few seconds before moving to get up and turn off the recording. Though he didn't actually manage to get up since Seung Gil had suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap. 

“You do know the camera is still recording right?”

“They can't see me.” Seung Gil shrugged. “Besides, this is revenge for just now.”

With that, Seung Gil leaned in and kissed Phichit. 

 

On Friday night, the both of them cuddled on their bed as Phichit uploaded his video.

“We definitely need to get faster WiFi.” Phichit groaned as he watched the bar move slowly across the screen.

Seung Gil nodded his head, eyes not leaving the sketchbook in his hands. He had some commissions to do, but Phichit had insisted that they watch the video together and even used his puppy dog eyes when he asked him. Seung Gil was a weak man.

“Oh it’s finally done!”

Phichit quickly refreshed the page and the video began automatically.

Seung Gil felt odd hearing himself speak in the video. He sounded a pitch or two higher than he had expected and he was feeling slightly embarrassed hearing what he had said.

“Hey look! There’s already ten thousand views!” Phichit exclaimed as he refreshed the page again.

“That’s fast.” 

“I guess everyone was excited to see my lovely boyfriend.” Phichit turned to Seung Gil and grinned.

Seung Gil simply sighed and shifted closer to Phichit.

“At least you deleted that part at the end.”

“Well, I did warn you that the recording was still on.”

Seung Gil narrowed his eyes at Phichit.

“Where did you upload it to.”

Phichit shrugged and averted his eyes. “Instagram?”

Seung Gil groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands.

“Hey. I’m sorry I uploaded it without asking you first. I can take it down now, if you want me to. I mean, it’s only been a few minutes…”

“No, it’s fine.” Seung Gil sighed. “I was already sort of expecting you to do this.”

“You know me too well.” Phichit chuckled.

“We  _ have _ been dating since college.”

“True.”

Phichit snuggled closer to Seung Gil and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for agreeing to help me. With all of this. I didn’t actually think you would say yes.”

“I did say yes when you asked me out.”

“Hey! Now that’s just mean.” Phichit pouted.

Seung Gil chuckled and moved such that he could lean down and kiss Phichit. Phichit eagerly returned the kiss.

“I would always say yes to you...”

“Awww…”

“...Unless it’s one of your ridiculous ideas, which happens often.”

“Hey!”

Phichit lightly smacked Seung Gil on the arm while his boyfriend laughed softly.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Indeed I am.” 

And Seung Gil leaned in to kiss Phichit once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty rushed so I don't think it turned out very well haha...
> 
> But hey, thanks for reading the whole thing or maybe skipping through the whole thing idk. Thanks for opening this story haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Do comment if there is anything you would like me to improve on.


End file.
